Enough
by neon kun
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are married with two kids. He was never affectionate with her, then one day, Sakura was involved in a car crash along with their daughter. What would he do now, now that a year has passed since the accident? SasuSaku oneshot


**Enough**

By: neon kun

* * *

"_Watch out for that truck—we're going to hit it!" a pink haired lady yelled at the driver, a little girl in her arms. "We won't make it!"_

_With a high pitched shrill, she turned and shielded the child using her body. Everything went black._

"_There was a car accident between a taxi and a truck early this morning—," a raven haired man glanced at the television as he heard the news, a little boy was on his desk, crumpling some papers._

"—_a pink haired lady was brought to the hospital along with a raven haired girl and brown haired man."_

_At what the reporter said, he stood upright from his seat, eyes wide._

_The little boy on his desk, surrounded by crumpled papers, could only stare at him. _"_Papa?"_

* * *

"It's been a year…" Uchiha Sasuke contemplated. It's been a year since the incident—the one that changed his life to the worse. He could still remember the horror he felt when he heard the news—his daughter and wife was involved in a car crash with a truck—how could they have ever survived? They didn't. Both of them died. 

"_Doctor!" he said furiously in a low voice nevertheless, he was still calm. In a composed stature, he neared a man wearing a white coat. "Where are the patients from this morning's accident?"_

"_The pink haired lady—,"_

"_Yes, yes, exactly. Uchiha Sakura and Uchiha Kara."_

_The doctor bowed slightly, "They aren't here."_

"_What do you mean?!" Sasuke glared. "They were admitted here, weren't they?!"_

"_Yes, they were; calm down, sir—,"_

"_I am, I am," he said rather hastily, "now, where are they?"_

"_They were transferred—sir, what you will hear might devastate you but stand firm—even just for the presence of this young boy."_

_Sasuke's chest was heaving up and down rapidly. As he was holding the hand of the little boy—who was blinking, ignorant to everything—he grunted. "I am calm, just tell me, doctor!"_

"_Yes, well, I'm sorry to say, they… they were dead on arrival this morning."_

_And Sasuke felt his world crash; he lost them. "I see," he replied, evenly. "Where are their bodies, then?"_

"_As I have said, they were transferred. And… they aren't in one piece."  
Sasuke seethed in anger. "It would be best if you don't see them; we'll cremate their bodies and send their ashes in urns to you. It's too grotesque."_

_He continued to argue to at least see the bodies but the doctor was stubborn and asked for the guards. With a glare, he carried the boy and left, "Come on, Ryu, we're going home."_

He didn't check again, the pain he felt weighed him down, thus he drowned himself with work. He knew he wasn't satisfying his son with what a father should but he didn't really know what to do; he was clueless—and so, he just worked and worked; his five year old son was oblivious to what had truly happened to his mother and sister. Sasuke couldn't tell the boy that they were dead; he wouldn't understand. But he knew, it was just an excuse—he couldn't take it. He was never affectionate with her, ever since their marriage, he just had her pregnant; he worked, brought money for his family, and sustained their needs for living but other than that, he never performed a task that made her heart flutter. He never kissed her without a reason, never said goodbye when he left—he did tell her when or why and made sure he never cheated on her (he has dignity) and mostly, he didn't eat with them; breakfast, lunch or dinner. When she needed him, he was never there. But when his work needed him, he was always there. Never did he take the kids to school or her to her work. A compliment never flowed out of his mouth even though she had done something splendid, praise or what. He seldom talked to her; only when it was necessary. And all out of things—he never told her he loved her.

But he cared—he does. Because if not, he wouldn't even touch her and get her pregnant much less marry her. But he found it all gratuitous.

And though he told all his and her friends, he was okay, he knew it wasn't—he was immensely hurt. He sighed, he needed to get out; his son needed it, too, anyway. "Ryu!"

* * *

"Mama, mama!" a little girl with raven hair and emerald eyes cooed. Sakura smiled and carried her, "Yes, Kara chan?" kissing the top of Kara's nose, the two giggled. They were at the mall; Sakura was going to treat Kara because she did great at school. 

"Where's papa and… Ryu niichan?"

It was when Sakura stopped on her tracks—in the middle of the floor they were in—as her eyes widened. "Why do you ask, my dear?"

Her heart was skipping a beat; she knew the question would be asked sooner or later but she wasn't ready yet. She didn't know what to answer. "They're…"

"Papa!"

Sakura turned and saw Sasuke staring at her with wide eyes—a few feet apart from her. Turning on her heels, she quickly went to the stall near her; hoping he didn't notice. And she quickly tried to hide—peeking, she saw him nearing her location. "Isn't that papa?" Kara asked, loud enough. And she saw him hasten his pace.

"Pink hair… Sakura…" she could hear him shouting for her and she ran, carrying Kara on the way. Pass the stalls and stores, she tried to sprint. And he was doing the same—exactly behind her. She saw a child on his arms and immediately recognized the boy as Ryu, her son, brother of Kara. Suddenly, she was tore in the decision of halting and going to her little boy. How she missed him! But the fact Sasuke was with him made everything difficult—she ran harder as she could.

"Sakura!"

She slipped into different corners of the mall; stores to stores, places to places when she ended up at the same site Kara saw her father. She panted, running so much—she was drained and scared.

"Sakura," a hand was placed on her shoulder as she screamed. Turning, she shouted, "Don't scare me like that!" realizing her mistake, she covered her mouth with one hand, the other holding Kara. "That's you, isn't it?" Sasuke asked; his eyes narrowed. "I'm sure."

"N—no, wha—what are you ta—talking about?" she asked between pants. "PAPA!" Kara suddenly yelled and clapped, laughing. Sasuke smirked. "Busted."

Sakura sighed.

* * *

They sat in silence inside a coffee shop. Kara and Ryu were playing and laughing as they munched on their muffins. Sakura sat idly, staring at her coffee. Sasuke was drinking his, but his eyes were glued on his supposed-to-be-dead wife. 

"They said you were dead." He started. "They even send me two urns with ashes in it—said it was your cremated bodies."

"I know. But as you can see, Kara and I survived—and we're not ashes, either."

Another awkward silence between the two erupted. Sasuke sighed, drinking all of his coffee. Sakura sipped some on hers. The heavy chatter of the customers inside the café and the laughter of their children surrounded the two but neither seemed to notice.

"…how?" Sasuke asked. It was the question that lingered in his mind the moment he found himself in her presence. How did she survive? How did the two of them survive? And why didn't they tell him back then? It has been a year! He was devastated when he heard the news.

So many queries were in his mind—so many answers he wants to hear, but he would be patient. She should have a good reason, he assured himself. However, he isn't the optimistic between the two. At that said, he was anxious and bewildered.

For the first time since they came in the café, she looked at him. "We lived, isn't that what matters?"

"It is," he replied. "But the doctor told me you were dead on arrival. Ryu and I came."

"That's so nice of you," he was sure she was being sarcastic. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. She glared at him, "Nothing's wrong with me—I'm all fine and dandy."

"Sakura, sarcasm."

"Hmph!"

He sighed. Why was she being so complicated?

"Kara and I are alive—I woke up at the hospital and… and…" her voice croaked. "I told the doctor to tell you we were dead… if ever you arrive… and if ever you search for our bodies, he… he should say that we… we were badly mutilated and… and… we would be cremated and the ashes would be send to you…"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore!" she blurted and tears formed. "It's so painful to know and feel that your husband doesn't care! Sure, I'm married to the person I love but it seemed as if I wasn't… as if… you're not there…" her voice ended up in a whisper.

"Sak—," her tears lined on her cheeks. "It's so painful—I don't know why you were like that when we were together; it's as if you abhor me!"

"I don't—,"

"You don't? But you sure heck made me feel like so!"

"Sakura, look, I didn't mean it—,"

"You don't love me…"

And that made the two silent. Kara, upon noticing her mother crying, hugged her. "Mama…?" Ryu blinked, "Mom?"

Sasuke stood; Ryu jumped off of his seat and embraced Sakura, trying to give comfort, at the least. Sasuke neared Sakura and held her hand. Her head shot up to have a glimpse of him, wondering upon his abrupt action. He kissed the backside of her hand and gripped it. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Ryu, Kara, go to sleep." Sasuke said, as he made a move to turn the lights off. "But dad…" Ryu whined. "Papa…" Kara gazed at him for a second and smiled. He nodded at the two. "I'm sure you missed each other but there's still tomorrow. Go to sleep." 

"Okay, night dad!" Ryu grinned and tucked himself in. "Uhm, good night papa… say good night to mama, for me…" she smiled and lied down on her bed. Ryu's head popped out of his sheets, "Oh, right, say night to mom for me, too, dad!" and he went under again. "Right, good night." And Sasuke turned the lights off

The raven haired man closed the door to their children's room. After which, he sauntered across the hall of their house and opened a door. Sakura was lying on the bed but she wasn't asleep—her eyes were open, following his every move.

"I thought you'd be asleep."

"You thought wrong, then," Sakura replied and shifted, hugging a pillow. Sasuke closed the door and went beside her, lying on his side of the bed.

"I really thought you were dead—damn, I hated the thought that I was already a widower."

Sakura suppressed a giggle, Sasuke smirked.  
"Would you rather be a divorcé, then?" she asked. Sasuke turned solemn. "Neither. I don't want you gone again—I wouldn't know what to do with the kids without you."

She smiled. It must've been the sweetest thing you could get from someone as ice cold as him, but it was enough for her. And although she promised herself never would she utter the words of affection to him again…

"Sasuke kun, I still love you."

There are promises that are just meant to be broken—and she had no regrets.

"Hn, me too."

And it was enough for her.

* * *

**Terms: **

**Widower: **a man whose wife died.

**Divorcé: **A divorced man.

I really hope you like that! Sorry, my internet was down for the past few weeks! It was so hard to survive! And I'm so busy with school. To compensate, here's a oneshot!

Sorry for the grammatical errors and or typos.

I hope you liked it!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

neon kun


End file.
